1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator comprising at least one frame bound a plurality of dissipation pieces provided with bending edge, which can be established with most dissipation pieces under finite space to achieve optimal dissipation effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The radiator (shown as FIG. 1) is the essential apparatus in electronic equipment, which collocates with fan (not show) to discharge the heat air in closed electronic devices space so as to avoid the high temperature induced equipment fault. Generally, the combination of the radiator 1 uses the lamination formed from the metals with good heat conductivity, such as Cu, Al, etc. to absorb heat energy, and discharges the heat air through the fan or heat interchange between air. On a common radiator 1, the dissipation pieces 10 for heat dissipation are usually laterally arranged pieces combination (shown as FIG. 1, FIG. 2), and during manufacturing process, generally, these dissipation pieces 10 should be provided with joint hole 11 which will then be bent at two sides, finally, be combined through the joint hole 11, thus it is complicated in procedure, furthermore, the thickness of each lamination is extremely thin and is extremely fine during manufacturing, thus the manufacturing cost increases naturally and the yield is not high. Conventional radiator 10 structure induced another disadvantage that due to the formation of the joint hole 11, it is necessary to move a gap of a trough 12 to be served as the joint space left for jointing with the protruding joint 13, which results that the least thickness of the bending edge 14 of the radiator 10 must be greater that the thickness of the trough 12, thus, even the radiator 10 can be combined with connected dissipation pieces, the distance between pieces is still confined to be greater than or equal to the thickness of the bending edge 14. Above-mentioned radiator 10 structure influences greatly on the manufacture of the radiator 10 due to the sizes of the devices in the electronic equipment are often confined, even the radiator itself is not an exception, and the dissipation effect of the radiator depends on the number of the dissipation pieces, if above-mentioned dissipation pieces 10 structure must be formed to be with the distance of the dissipation pieces comparable with the bending edge 14, in principle, it is hard to achieve the enhancement of dissipation efficiency through increasing the number of dissipation pieces in limited space.
Under the situation that the dissipation efficiency of the radiator could not be improved through effectively creating new material, it is more possible to increase the dissipation efficiency by increasing the number of the dissipation pieces. Whereas, the present invention provides a radiator structure which can increase more dissipation pieces than conventional radiator under limited space, which includes a plurality of dissipation pieces bound in a frame after combining, wherein the two opposite edges of the dissipation pieces are bent inward to form a bending edge, wherein one bending edge is only formed at two end, the section between which is with no bending edge, due to there is no joint structure provided on the said bending edge, the bending width can achieve minimum such that the distance between every dissipation pieces after combination can be reduced greatly, consequently, more dissipation pieces can be provided in limited width to increase the dissipation efficiency. Because there is no joint structure needed between individual dissipation pieces, the dissipation pieces of the present invention use a frame to bind the individual dissipation pieces in a space to form a radiator. Above-mentioned frame is one kind of closed structure, or a C-shaped structure with one open end and another close end, in principle, the bound position of the said frame does not locate on the non-bending edge of the dissipation pieces resulting from the space of the non-bending edge is served as dissipation. Further, to provide combined stability between the frame and the dissipation pieces, the position of every dissipation pieces serving for the frame can be provided with a hollow of trough so that the frame can be embedded and combined fixedly; alternatively, to provide though hole on the dissipation pieces contacting with the open end of the C-shaped frame, thus the open end of the frame can be embedded into the said groove hole to increase the stable combination. Furthermore, the shape of the bending edge of the dissipation pieces can be any shape which can form minimum piece distance.